A 'Steamy' Situation!
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: When Arceus forces Volcanion to take care of Hoopa and Douse Drive Genesect until further notice, mishaps are bound to happen. What kind of chaos will ensue? And how will it affect Volcanion's relationship with Magearna? Rated T for SteamGearShipping in future chappies, and for safety
1. Prolouge

_**Hello, and welcome to another story by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog!**_

 _ **So, this is my second Pokemon fic, and a side fic at that. This is just a relaxing, humor-based (within reason) fic about some of my favorite Legendaries and the mishaps they get into until Arceus decides to fix things. Wonderful, isn't it?**_

 _ **As for Poketech, in case you're wondering, yes, I'm working on book 2. It will be up in a few weeks, once I'm sure my readers have caught up. This is here for you in the meantime.**_

 _ **Please do not yell if something ends up being inaccurate about Volcanion or Magearna. They're still new, and I'm making up some parts of their history. Also, be warned - this will eventualy be a SteamGearShipping (VolcanionxMagearna) fic, so keep that in mind as you proceed.**_

 _ **Anyway enough with the blabbing from me! Enjoy the fic, and please review!**_

 _ **(Please note that I'll try to make actual chapters longer. This is just a prologue)**_

 _ ***THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED - RE READ IT!***_

* * *

 **Prolouge**

It all started off as just another evening for me. I had spent the morning and most of the afternoon talking with Magearna, showing her the many Pokemon that I take care of and getting her used to the world again. Magearna's made much progress in rediscovering who she is, but she's still got a long way to go. However, I'm more than willing to be patient with her. She'd been destroyed years ago, and only recently was rebuilt again, so rebuilding her personality isn't going to be an overnight thing. I'm simply grateful she's back – it's much less lonely here when she's around. I don't know exactly why, but it just is.

Once Magearna went off to attend to her duties in the Azoth Kingdom near my home, I went back to Nebel Plateu to attend to the hundreds of abused Pokemon. I gave those that couldn't feed themselves food, made sure that they were warm – things like that. At first, I was having a great day…

Until an incident occurred while I was guiding some Litleo cubs who had wandered from their parents back home. Some inconsiderate _human_ came plowing through in what appeared to be a golf cart, swerving left and right and nearly hitting me and the cubs. What's worse is that that human didn't even bother saying 'excuse me' or 'sorry'. No. _Just why would any human do that!?_ He just kept honking that annoying horn and telling us to move or get hit. Eventually he _did_ actually hit me, which made me exceptionally angry. I used Steam Eruption on him and his stinking cart before leaving with the cubs to their den.

By the time I finished with the cubs, it was late, I was exceptionally angry, and my entire side where I was hit by that god-forsaken cart was throbbing in pain. Since everyone else in the area was cared for, I planned on heading to my favorite hot spring and calling it a day. And I did start to do that...

Until this very moment…

" _VOLCANION! WHEN I SUMMON YOU, YOU ARE TO BE AWAKE!"_

"Please, Arceus! Hoopa will behave, promise! Please don't make Hoopa have to go to a sitter while Maray and Barza are away!"

"I wanna go home!"

I am rudely awakened to these familiar sounds, along with an uncomfortable chill as if I'm lying on a cold floor. I don't even need to open my eyes to realize what just happened. Arceus just summoned me to the Hall of Origin, in the dimension where us Legendaries and Mythicals reside – well when we want to, that is. Most of us just prefer to be in our shrines, or in my case a secluded region in our home region. However, I know that when Arceus summons anyne to the Hall of Origin, it's for no good reason. And from the sounds of it, there are some other Legendary Pokemon with him…

At that moment, I feel someone kick me, and right in my hurt side. Giving a light yelp of pain, I finally open my eyes to see Arceus glaring above me. Hoopa and Douse Drive Genesect are on either side of him. Hoopa's looking like a kid who's begging his mother to buy him a candy bar, and Genesect just looks like a crying baby that's being ignored.

I slowly stand up and see that I have indeed been summoned to the Hall of Orgin by Arceus. I've only been here one other time, and that was when Magearna and I were officially welcomed as new Mythicals. I hated that whole ceremony to be honest. Arceus blabbed for two whole hours about a load of nothing, and then I saw nothing but a bunch of Legendary and Mythical Pokemon dancing around acting like fools for the entire evening, followed by a tour of every region the next day whilst listening to more blabbing Legendaries. I stayed away from every last one of those creeps, other than to help Magearna be social and learn who she likes and dislikes. I already knew one thing – I hated most, if not all of the Legendaries, and was pleased to go back home after it all concluded. And don't get me started on the questions they asked me…

"What do you want, Arceus?" I snap, none too happy to be awakened from my slumber. The worst thing to do to me is wake me up before I'm ready, and Arceus has just done it. In a sense, he's no better than those inconsiderate humans. Only difference is that I _must_ obey Arceus, and I cannot attack him, lest I get banished to the Reverse World for all eternity like Giratina.

"Don't use that tone!" Arceus yells almost directly in my face.

Gritting my teeth, I take a deep breath, then let it out, steam coming out of my nostrils as I do. If that ever happens, you know I'm pretty well mad. Of course, Arceus being Arceus does not care.

"Anyway, why did you summon me – when I was _sleeping?!_ " I try my very best not to yell at him. "Don't you know what time it is?!"

"I do, and I don't care – this is more important than you sleeping!" Arceus continues to yell.

 _Yeah, of course it's more important to you! You don't have anything else to do other than sit here and bark at us! You can sleep whenever you like!_

"Arceus! Please!" Hoopa cries at that moment, grabbing onto Arceus' leg. "Hoopa will behave! Hoopa will behave!"

"I wanna get out of here! Take me back home!" Genesect cries. Arceus glares at them both.

" _SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!"_ he booms so loud the whole Hall of Origin shakes, tiny rocks falling from the ceiling and hitting the crystal floors. Even I cringe at the noise, my ears starting to ring after the room's stopped shaking.

Genesect and Hoopa now both sit on their bottoms. Arceus has his silence, aside from a few sniffles from Genesect.

 _"I SAID, SILENCE!"_

The Hall of Origin shakes again and more rocks fall. This time, I almost end up on my behind. Luckily, the sniffles stop, so hopefully this room won't be shaking again…

"Now, before I was so _rudely interrupted by inconsiderate Legendaries and Mythicals_ …" Arceus goes on, glaring at Genesect and Hoopa, who are both still silent. "Volcanion, I have a task for you, and you must start it today."

" _Oh please nooooo!"_

" _DO I NEED TO SAY IT AGAIN, HOOPA!? SHUT UP!"_ Arceus is done being polite (or was he ever polite to begin with?)

More rocks fall. A rather large rock nearly hits me, but luckily I step out of the way, a glare on my face. More steam comes from my nostrils as I try not to yell. If Arceus yells one more time or Hoopa interrupts him again, I swear...!

I'm so mad, I fail to see the new gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Welp, Genesect's crew will have to take care of that hole later." Arceus says to no one in particular. "Anyway…."

"Oh good, can I stay then?" Genesect asks.

 _"INTERRUPT ME AGAIN AND YOU'RE GOING TO THE REVERSE WORLD WITH GIRATINA!"_ Arceus yells.

 _Fine by me. Better yet, you go there too, Arceus…_

* * *

 ***~ONE HOUR OF STUPID INTERRUPTIONS, HALL OF ORIGIN SHAKING, AND ME NEARLY KILLING SOME LEGENDARY BEHIND LATER ~***

"I need you to take care of these two fools for awhile!" Arceus finally tells me what he called me here for. "Maray and Barza are busy and can't take care of Hoopa, and Red Genesect's out with Mewtwo for exploring. So these two need somewhere to go. And the perfect place is your home, Volcanion! So enjoy!"

Arceus was clearly just as mad as I am right now, so I understand why he was so quick to the point. I'll take care of-

 _WAIT A SECOND!_

 __"You want me to take care of _them?!"_ I yell. "Why can't someone else do it!?"

"Because, Hoopa will get out of hand if he's not under someone's supervision 24/7, and I do not want another war breaking out because of him! You are of most convenience so you will have to do it – it's not like you have anything else to do besides laze around!"

"Hoopa _will not!"_ Hoopa protests. "You won't even give Hoopa a chance to prove that he can behave! Hoopa learned something from arguing with Shadow!"

"Not taking my chances!" Arceus says before turning to me. "That, and Douse Drive Genesect here could use some more interaction with others. He's still quite timid."

 _More like a spoiled brat if you ask me…_

"…And since Red Genesect is out, it would be a perfect time to get Douse Genesect exposed to more Pokemon and people so that he—"

That's it…. I can hold my tongue no more… People. That was the last straw!

" _Ex-CUSE me!"_ I yell. "I don't hang out with people. I haven't for 500 years, and I refuse to do so just so this brat will grow up—which by the way, being exposed to people won't help, because he's just a brat!"

"You will do it, and that's that!" Arceus is clearly done. "And you will do it until I say otherwise! Goodbye!"

* * *

The next thing I know; I am back at the hot spring on the Nebel Plateu where I had originally layed down. Some time has passed, as it is now pitch black outside. All of the Pokemon have gone to sleep except for the Woobats that fly the skies every night. I lift my head from the water, seeing no Hoopa and no Genesect.

 _Maybe all of that was just some horrible dream… If I go back to sleep, I'll wake up to Magearna here as normal... Won't I?_

Just then, there's a tap on my shoulder.

"Mr. Volcanion…I-I'm scared…"

I open my eyes to see Genesect's glowing red eyes above me. I notice he's shaking lightly, truly terrified of the new place. I look behind him to find Hoopa with his arms crossed, irritated about something or another.

 _Nope. It wasn't a dream. It was all real. Gah! What the heck am I gonna tell Magearna tomorrow? She took a day off so we could have some one on one time, and I'm stuck with these two!_

"Mr. Volcanion?" Genesect tilts his head. "I'm sorry I woke you up….but I can't sleep…I wanna go home!"

"Well try to sleep anyway!" I'm clearly still tired and cranky. "We need to be up early tomorrow. Magearna's going to be here!"

"Excuse me? Who's Magearna?" Genesect asks.

"A friend." I leave it at that. "Please be nice to her _. Do you hear that, Hoopa?!_ "

Hoopa looks at me. "Yeah, yeah, be nice to the robot, okay."

That irks me more than usual for some reason. I find myself up in Hoopa's face, steam coming from my nostrils.

"PHEW! You stink!" Hoopa wrinkles his nonexistent nose.

 _"I said_ be nice to Magearna!" I yell right in his face. "Don't think I don't know that you're the Mischeif Pokemon! You're bound to cause something. And Magearna's very shy. She hasn't discovered herself yet. And if you ruin her day, I'll make you regret it _forever!_ "

More steam comes from my nostrils and into Hoopa's face.

"Okay, okay, Hoopa is not gonna do anything!" Hoopa says. "Now get your nasty breath away from Hoopa!"

I step back. "You better not. Now, goodnight."

No reply from Hoopa, which is fine with me. I lay back down in the hot spring, not caring that Genesect is snuggled near me for comfort. Even though I already don't like Genesect, I can't say no to helping comfort a frightened Pokemon. It's just my nature, I guess.

Soon enough, I fall asleep for good, hoping that there is no havoc in the morning (even though I have a strong feeling there will be).


	2. Ch 1

**Chapter One**

 _HOOOOONK!_

"Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!"

I am rather rudely awakened to an air horn being blown _directly_ in my ear, causing me to jolt, splashing into the hot spring. The sun is just barely starting to rise, and some ignorant person pulled this! Wide awake now, I glare at Hoopa, who is floating above me, an air horn in hand.

" _Where in Arceus' name_ did you get an air horn from, and why are you blowing it in an area filled with wild Pokemon!?" I shout as I stand up, none too pleased about this awakening. Beside me, Genesect sits, staring at us, nearly crushed when I jolted.

"Oh, somewhere." Hoopa giggles. "Be glad that Hoopa got you up! Afterall, you don't wanna be late to your date with Magearna, do you?"

"It's not a date, for one!" I shout. "And for two, the sun isn't even fully up yet! She's probably still in her bed at home, sleeping! Or, maybe not because that ungodly noise probably woke her up too!"

Hoopa just giggles. "Come _on_ , Volcanion – don't lie! Hoopa knows you love her! Look at how aggravated you got when you told Hoopa not to ruin her day!"

"Loving her has nothing to do with why I yelled!" I snap back, inches from using Steam Eruption on him. "I know you, Hoopa—if you can nearly cause mass destruction by pulling out Legendaries because you don't wanna pull out any regular Pokemon for a change, you'll definitely make Magearna miserable if you wanted. And she doesn't need it – she's been through plenty already The least she deserves is a day not ruined by you!"

"And yet you do not deny loving her." Hoopa giggles. "Please, just shut up and eat a doughnut."

A ring-shaped pastry is thrown at me, which just bounces off of my nose and into the water.

"Don't worry. It tastes just fine soggy!"

 _That's it…I've had it with this moron of a Legendary….Mythical, WHATEVER!_

Growling, I stomp right on the pastry, it breaking into soggy crumbs as I unclip my hoses. I prepare to scald Hoopa with Steam Eruption…

FWOOSH!

"HAH!" Hoopa literally starts rolling on the ground, laughing and pointing at me. Turns out, my Steam Eruption didn't work, the lines on my hoses red instead of their usual bright blue. "Was that supposed to scare Hoopa? What a bust!"

Even Genesect is trying his best not to laugh. I for one am _not_ laughing. If anything, I'm angrier by the display. Hoopa…you're lucky I just so happened to be out of water, or you'd have been scalded, and I wouldn't have cared enough to help you recover either. Giving a glare to my reflection in the spring, I put my hoses into the water to refill my water tanks.

"Oh boy – that was a good one." Hoopa continues to laugh, wiping a tear from his eye. "Hoo…boy.. Anyways, ya done? Hoopa would hate for your date to walk in on you being a grouch!"

I glare at Hoopa, my mood not improving in the least. "Hoopa, take Genesect and get breakfast started!" I practically yell, just wanting him to go away and to do so right now.

Luckily for me, Hoopa does listen, taking Genesect and going off. For all I care he can just not come back – he hasn't even been here for an entire day and I already would love for him to just jump off of the nearest cliff. I wouldn't miss him at all!

At that moment, the lines on my hoses turn back to the usual blue, and I clip them back into their usual ring at my back. Next time Hoopa aggravates me, a Steam Eruption _won't_ just be a bust…

After all of that mess, the sun has now risen, bringing light into the hot spring. I now notice just how badly I crushed that doughnut. Crumbs are floating everywhere in the spring. Welp. Hoopa can clean them up when he gets back. I've got to get ready to go get Magearna. But first, I'm going to tend to the abused Pokemon…

I head on towards the baby Litleo's den wantig to make sure that the cubs are still doing well. I head on down the straight path that leads to their den. Now that Hoopa and Genesect are gone, I'm finally starting to calm myself a little bit. I know that I have a very short temper, even more so back when Magearna was kidnapped and taken back to the Azoth Kingdom, but the views that come with this place are just the perfect remedy for the many times I do find myself angry. Since it's still early, morning dew coats the ground and is being washed onto my feet. The sky's a bit overcast, but the sun's bright white rays peeking through the clouds are just beautiful to me. I don't know why I get intrigued by small things like this. I just do.

However, my moment of peace doesn't last long, as I suddenly hear a very familiar horn…

I spin around, seeing that same golf cart that hit me yesterday speeding down the path, horn honking. This time, however, it isn't a human driving it. It's Hoopa himself!

"Hey, Volcanion! Look at what Hoopa found on the side of the path!" Hoopa giggles, Genesect in the passenger seat, looking like he wants to puke. Considering how Hoopa lacks legs in his Confined form that he's currently in, I'm guessing Genesect is pushing the accelerator. "Isn't it great?"

"Hoopa, get out of that thing before you hit someone – someone like _me_!" I yell.

Hoopa peeps his head out of the vehicle, then shrugs. "Nah. Hoopa's not gonna hit you! Just keep going wherever you were going. Genesect and Hoopa have breakfast covered!"

"I could care less about breakfast when I'm about to get hit!" I yell. "Get out of that thing – now!"

"Nope!"

For an entire half hour, I try my best to keep my distance from that cart as Hoopa continues to swerve all over the place. I'd go ahead and use Steam Eruption, but knowing my luck, that would just cause the cart to hit me anyway, or worse, explode and have me caught in the aftermath. I for one do not want another bruise, or worse to be _dead_ because of Hoopa's shinainigans… It's pretty easy to keep a safe distance from the cart at first, until Hoopa somehow managed to floor the vehicle, sending it speeding towards me.

"Volcanion! Make it stop!" Hoopa yells, his eyes wide as the cart approaches me.

 _Oh dear Arceus…_

 _BOOOOOOM! CRAAAAAAASH!_

The next thing I know, I'm halfway across the path, laying on my side. Once the huge puff of dust, smoke and probably steam from me clears, I painfully lift my head. Hoopa's caught in a tree along with Genesect, and the whole cart sits in pieces on the ground, tiny gears rolling about. Hoopa and Genesect both seem unhurt, but to be honest, I couldn't care less either way! Steam emits from my nose as I inspect the mess.

 _"NOW YOU GET TO CLEAN THIS ALL UP_!" I boom at Hoopa, despite the fact it pains me to yell, stray leaves being blown as I yell. I know I've got some sort of internal brusing, and probably broke something, but I'm so darn mad at Hoopa I don't even care how much it hurts. I've got to yell, lest I just bust the nearest mountain (and that isn't fair to the Pokemon living there). He hit me with a cart – for no reason! "EVERY. LAST. PIECE!"

"Um, Mr. Volcanion, your face is flushed." Genesect says quietly, untangling the leaves from Hoopa.

 _"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT IS!"_ I continue to yell angered further by Genesect's dumb remark, steam puffing from my hoses and nostrils as I do. " _THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR AND YOU BOTH KNOW IT! NOW I'VE GOT TO PICK UP MAGEARNA! IN THE MEANTIME, YOU TWO CAN CLEAN UP EVERY SINGLE GEAR OF THIS CART! AND I MEAN EVERY LAST ONE! IF A BABY POKEMON CHOKES ON ONE OF THOSE GEARS, IT'S GONNA BE YOUR BUTTOCKSES FLYING ACROSS THIS PLATEU CURTOSY OF A STEAM ERUPTION – BOTH OF YOU!"_

Not even taking the time to hear what they've got to say, I force myself up. I flinch, feeling a sharp pain in my front right leg. Wonderful job, Hoopa. You broke it. But I'm still going to go get Magearna. I'm not about to let something Hoopa did ruin my day. Glaring once more at Hoopa and Genesect, I storm off to go get Magearna.

* * *

Thanks to my broken leg curtesy of Hoopa The Idiot, it takes me longer than usual to reach the Azoth Kingdom where Magearna lives – or, rather was forced to live thanks to their corrupt minister. Knowing I'm not welcome, I have to use the back entrance. Magearna already knows that, so I know that she'll be there when she's ready. Oddly, she's not out yet, so I simply hide behind a tree and wait on her to get here.

I vowed one day to break Magearna out of this place, despite having tried many times and failed due to being unable to defeat wild Pokemon forced to become Megas by a technique known as Mega Waving. I know that if she stays here, she's just going to end up used again. Used as an ultimate weapon because of the power her Soul Heart holds. No regard will be taken for what happened to Magearna as a result of the last time she was used as a weapon – how Magearna lost all sense of herself, all of her likes and dislikes, all of her fears and joys. No, no _human_ takes regard for any Pokemon's feelings or welfare. As long as he benefits, a human couldn't care less, even if it means betraying their Pokemon. Humans always betray us Pokemon – and that is why I will never trust a human being again.

It's not just because of Magearna's situation that I refuse to trust humans, nor is it because of the thousands of abused pokemon I see on a daily basis either. I myself have been betrayed by humans – too many times. Pretty much ever since I was born – or should I say artificially created.

It comes as no surprise that I am an artificial Pokemon, just like Mewtwo, except I wasn't made with the DNA of another Legendary Pokemon. I'm not sure who created me, but I do remember them belonging to a certain group of humans. Humans who had been conducting research, claiming to be doing so to benefit Pokemon – all and all it was a big lie. Those humans wanted nothing more than to destroy and reshape the world how they saw fit – and they wanted me to help do it. While I was still a baby Pokemon, the humans ran test after test on me, wanting to know everything and anything they could about me, specifically the special organ I have that can instantly turn water into steam, so long as I have water in me to convert. They even tested various chemicals on me to see how I would respond, going so far as to dump weird chemicals into my hoses, some of which made me sick for days on end. On top of that, they barely actually cared for or played with me. They just fed me enough to get by, and then moved to the next test. Once they'd be done for the day, I'd be left in my cage, alone. It was miserable.

Until I finally worked up the strength to leave on my own while waiting for the scientists to continue their tests. Using Steam Eruption, I managed to break out of the lab, destroying it. For a long time I just flew to whatever region I liked to, destroyed some mountains, and went to the next. I did that for Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, not caring which Pokemon I displaced in my rages. Destroying all of those mountains made me feel better, as if I was finally getting revenge at those who hurt me so much. I kept doing that for two hundred years, before finally arriving here. I had planned to destroy everything here too – until I crash landed here on Nebel Plateu, an isolated region of Kalos.

I expected to have to heal up on my own just like any other time I'd gotten hurt, but instead, the Pokemon living here helped me. One of those Pokemon had been Magearna. She was so kind and nice back then. She still is now, but it just lacks the emotion it did back then. Ever since she was used as an Ultimate Weapon, she never had the same emotions. They all seemed to have vanished being replaced by an innocent, nieve nature. I miss the old Magearna of three hundred years ago, and swear to both her and myself that one day, her personality will be restored – the personality I loved so much, and the personality that saved me from just hating any living being, human or Pokemon. One day I will face up to that corrupt minister of the Azoth Kingdom so that Magearna can have the life she deserves.

Just then, Magearna arrives, wearing a pink bow.

" _I'm sorry I'm late."_ Magearna apologizes with a bow. " _It took a long time for me to find this bow that I wanted to wear. I felt…aggravated…"_

Unlike me, Magearna can't speak pure human. To anyone else, her voice just sounds like a bunch of cute chirps, but I for one can understand it all clearly.

"It's fine, Magearna." I tell her, trying to hide my aggravation about earlier. "Come on, let's get out of here before I get spotted. I don't think I can handle another battle—

I nearly yelp in pain as I lift my right front foot. My leg feels like its on fire with needles stuck in it. I can barely even move it, the pain's so bad… Unfortunately for me, Magearna quickly notices, even though I was hoping she wouldn't. I know how concerned she gets, and that look of concern immediately shows in her features.

 _"Oh dear…are you hurt?! I'll go in right away and get a bandage—_

I gently grab her before she can turn around and go back to the castle. "I'm fine. I can make it back to my home. Let's just hurry and leave before we're spotted."

Magearna's rabbit like ears droop a little in worry, but she nods nonetheless.

 _"Alright…but if you change your mind, I really don't mind going back and getting you a bandage…"_

"I'm fine." I repeat, leading the wa out of here before we end up caught. I can't afford to be caught in a battle right now, and I know it. I sure hope that Hoopa and Genesect have cleaned that cart mess by now…

* * *

When Magearna and I arrive at the hot spring, I see Hoopa and Genesect right where I left them. The mess is indeed picked up and I don't see any more gears on the ground, so it was done thoroughly at least. I guess that's a good thing. Magearna notices the two and hides behind me.

" _W-who are they? And why are they here?"_ she asks, clearly scared.

I look at her. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you." I reassure her.

Magearna cautiously steps out from behind me, still shaking with fear. Upon seeing Magearna, Hoopa's eyes light up as he floats over.

"Hey! You must be Volcanion's date for the day!" he giggles, extending a hand for Magearna to shake. "I'm Hoopa!"

 _"Date? Today's date is August 18_ _th_ _… I'm not August 18_ _th_ _…."_ Magearna tilts her head. _"I don't think I follow…"_

"You don't need to." I tell her before Hoopa gets any ideas. I shoot a death-glare his way, but he either doesn't notice it or doesn't care.

At that moment, my stomach growls loudly. I haven't eaten since yesterday, on account that I was too upset this morning to eat before I left to get Magearna. By this point, it's now midafternoon. Oh, and did I mention I didn't have dinner because I was upset about that darn golf cart? Needless to say, I really need something to eat.

"Hoopa, Genesect, did you get breakfast?" I ask them.

"Nope, we didn't!" both of them say.

I stomp my foot, a huge puff of steam coming from the ring on my back as I do.

 _"JUST GREAT! I ASKED YOU TWO TO DO ONE OTHER THING WHILE I WAS GONE AND YOU DIDN'T DO IT!"_ I yell straight at them.

"Actually, it was two things, but okay." Genesect pipes up.

 _"IT STILL WASN'T DONE, WAS IT?!"_ I continue. _"COME ON THEN! WE'RE GOING HUNTING!"_

Angry for the third time today, I head off with Hoopa, Genesect and Magearna to search for food.


End file.
